SpongeBob to the Rescue!
by Nicktoons13
Summary: SpongeBob's friends has been kidnapped! He discovers it was Plankton that kidnapped his friends, attempting to get the secret formula of it. He then gets the of Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy to aid him in battle against Plankton.
1. Chapter 1

SpongeBob SquarePants to the Rescue!

In SpongeBob's Pineapple, SpongeBob and Gary are peacefully sleeping in their bedroom. The foghorn suddenly turns off, releasing loud sound too noisy for Gary who hides under his shell. SpongeBob extends his hand to press a button that silents the foghorn. He jumps out of his bed who is wearing his pajamas.

"Good morning, Gary!" SpongeBob greeted

Gary just meowed before hiding in his shell again.

SpongeBob goes to his closet to change his clothes. After that, he eats Kelpo with a glass of milk. He opens the door and goes outside.

"Ahhhhh. What a beautiful day in Bikini Bottom. I better go to Patrick to do some Jellyfishing." SpongeBob said

He runs to Patrick's Rock. He lifts it.

"Hey Patrick, you wanna go to-"

SpongeBob doesn't sees Patrick, only his furnitures made out of sand.

"That's weird, Patrick should be here right now. I better go see Squidward." SpongeBob said

"Hey Squidward, it's me SpongeBob!" He said as he continuously knocks his door. There is no answer there, so he enters his house.

"Squidward! Squidward, where are you?" He searches his house and he wasn't there.

"Maybe Sandy might help me where my friends are." SB said

He enters Sandy's Treedome with a glass dome on his head to keep him alive. He searches Sandy and there is no sign of her.

"Sandy's gone too! I better go see Mr. Krabs."

He goes to the Krusty Krab where he doesn't see Mr. Krabs too

He walks along the road, looking worried

"Where are my friends? Are they kidnapped or something?" SpongeBob said as he enters his pineapple. Gary surprises him.

"Gary! You surprised me! Do you need something?" SB asked

"Meow." Gary says as he goes inside his shell and once he gets out, he is holding a tape in his mouth.

"What's this? A tape?"

SpongeBob puts the tape on his TV and when it plays, Plankton appears.

"Hello Spongefool."

"(gasp)Plankton!"

"If you're seeing this, you already know what's going on. I KIDNAPPED YOUR FRIENDS!"

"WHAT!"

Plankton on the video moves to see SpongeBob's friends tied up in a chair.

"SpongeBob, save us." Patrick pleads

"You gotta save us, SpongeBob, unless you clean my house for one day." Squidward said

"Save us, SpongeBob!" Sandy pleads

"Please save me boy. The Krusty Krab wiil go bankrupt without me royal frycook." pleads

"You see, SquarePants, your friends wants to be saved so you better give me that secret formula or else, I'M GOING TO VAPORIZE THEM! Good Bye SquareLoser!" The video turns static.

SpongeBob has a shocked face.

"Oh, that dastardly Plankton kidnapped my friends! Well, I need a sidekick named MERMAID MAN AND BARNACLE!" SpongeBob said as his voice get deep when he says the name of his favorite heroes.

He then goes outside and run along the road

"Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy, I need your help right now!"

To Be Continued…..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Help with Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy

SpongeBob is running to the Mermalair, shouting their names. He then stops to the cave that leads to the Mermalair.

"Mermaid Man! Barnacle Boy! I need your help to fight Plankton!." SpongeBob said as he started walking along the hallway.

He got captured in a net that pulls up.

"AHHHHHHH!" He suddenly giggled.

Down, Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy sees SpongeBob up there.

"(sigh) Oh boy." Barnacle Boy said.

He carried the net with SpongeBob in it to the computer room while SpongeBob giggles. He opens the net.

"Wooooh! Let's do it again!"

"Why are you here this time, Sponge-kid?" Barnacle Boy asks

"Oh, right! Mermaid Man, Barnacle Boy, I need your help! My friends was kidnapped by Plankton and said he wants the formula to him!" SpongeBob said as he running back and forth.

In the background, we hear him saying "blah, blah, blah."

"Oh great he wants our help?" Mermaid Man said

"(sigh) Sorry kid, we can't help you. We got a busy schedule this day." Barnacle Boy

"WHAAAAAATT!"

"But we got some equipment for you to help you in your, uh, what am I going to say?" Mermaid Man said.

"We got an equipment for you to help you in your journey."

Barnacle Boy then grabs a metal device with a hole on top of it. He then activates it by pressing the button that releases a light blade sword. He gives it to SpongeBob.

"Wow. Is this a lightsaber from _Star Wars_ films?" SpongeBob asks

"Yes, my son. I know that's the equipment you might use to battle that Plankton thing. Oh, and one more thing. I'm giving you a Conch Signal." Mermaid Man said as he handed SpongeBob a shell.

"WOWWWWW! REALLYY?"

"Yes, you can use it. But only on certain dangers when you're about to lose to Plankton." Barnacle Boy said

"Wow! Thanks Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy! Oh by the way, how do you activate this lightsaber?"

"Just press the button on here. And it pops out. See? Is that easy?"

"Yep and I'm going now. Thanks for your help!" SpongeBob said as he started running outside.

"Okay, Plankton! It's time for you to face my lightsaber!" SpongeBob thought.

To be continued….


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: SpongeBob vs Plankton

SpongeBob is now at the front door of the Chum Bucket.

"All right Plankton! It's time for you to get pounded!" SpongeBob said as he enters the Chum Bucket. He passes the tables and enters the laboratory where he sees his friends tied up to a chair.

"Patrick! Sandy! Squidward! And Mr. Krabs! You're are safe!" SpongeBob gladly said

"Yeah, but you're in much trouble now!" Sandy said

SpongeBob then sees Plankton who somehow got the size of SpongeBob, carrying a lightsaber too.

"Hello, SpongeBoob." Plankton said

Where is the Krabby Patty Secret Formula right now!" Plankton said

"No, I have nothing here but to fight you with my lightsaber!" SpongeBob said as he activates his lightsaber.

"Ohhh, how surprising you have that thing, but I have too you know." He then activates his lightsaber.

"Well, let's do this Plankton!"

"Bring it on!"

SpongeBob and Plankton clash their lightsabers and start swinging them while guarding with the swings. Everytime they swing, they destroy the laboratory and cut the strings, freeing them and sitting on the corner as they except Squidward watch in awe as they duel. Eventually, they are exhausted and almost the laboratory is destroyed.

"I'm not done with you yet!" Plankton said

"Me neither!" SpongeBob said

"Oh look, a jellyfish!" Plankton said, pointing his hand.

"Where? Where?" SpongeBob looks in any direction.

Eventually, Plankton snatches his lightsaber, having two right now. SpongeBob gasps on what he saw.

"You tricked me!"

"As always you are. Now it's about time to finish you!"

"Not I have this!" SpongeBob then uses the Conch Signal to blow so that his heroes will come.

Suddenly, the hole breaks open and Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy appears.

"Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy, UNITE!" They fist bump on their rings as the word "UNITE!" appears.

"Mermaid Man! Barnacle Boy! You gotta help me! I'm in danger!" SpongeBob said.

"Oh right. This gonna be easy! Stand back!"

The heroes approaches Plankton. He then points his lightsaber.

"Stay back, or I'm going to slice you two old coots to pieces!"

The heroes then started pounding Plankton as he yelps in pain. Plankton is flatten up.

"Ouch. I give up."

The protagonists started walking.

"Thanks for your help, Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy!" SpongeBob said

"Don't mention it my son. We will be here as you wish." Mermaid Man said

"And thanks for saving me boy, I knew you've come here." Mr. Krabs said

"(sigh) I don't wanna say this but, thanks for saving." Squidward said sarcastically.

"Oh Squidward! You're welcome too!" SB then hugs Squidward tightly

"GET OFF MEEEEE!" SB still attaches to Squidward as everyone except Squidward laughs.

The End….


End file.
